In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,933 there are disclosed garments formed essentially of one or more strips of fabric material wound helically about an axis with contiguous edges of successive convolutions of the helix joined, for example, by stitching. This patent discloses dress-type garments and also pants-type garments made in this manner. Such garments have the advantages that they can be made in a simple and economical manner and, moreover, the strip or strips forming the garment can be cut from available widths of fabric with a minimum of waste.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,916 there are disclosed a process and apparatus for making garments for one or more helically wound strips. As disclosed in this patent, strips of material which are fed from a supply roll are propelled helically around a cylindrical form with edges of adjacent convolutions of material contiguous with one another, and the contiguous edges of the material are joined together to form a continuous tubular structure.